


Summer Plans

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x01: When She Was Bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Plans

Willow's childhood wasn't the huge mess of gender stereotyping her parents made it out to be. The simple fact was Willow liked to read, and Xander and Jesse liked to play two player football. It wasn't that they were separated into rigid roles all the time. Just that if Willow felt like emersing herself in Jacques Cousteau, they had something to fall back on, and if they wanted to practice buttonhook patterns, she had something to fall back on. Sometimes her parents make too big a deal about social issues.

In the summer after sixth grade she reads a book called Just Be Gorgeous. It's only then that she first thinks about guys not liking girls. It's a rather embarassing delay, considering how opinionated her parents are about constructs of gender. Still, she doesn't want to discuss it with them. There are some conversations even the most open person don't want to have with their parents.

Conveniently having two male friends all she has to do is leave the house and walk the few streets to Jesse's. There's not a chance they're at Xander's. No one ever goes to Xander's.

The pigskin is in the air when she asks "Would you ever touch each other. You know, there?"

Jesse gets distracted and the football hits him in the head. It's an accident which would normally promote giggling, but a serious question is on the table.

After a few embarrassing conversations Jesse and Xander think they would. After a few more they agree to let her watch, on condition that they can watch if she ever gets a girlfriend. Willow promises. Watching is exciting, showing off must be just as thrilling.

After Jesse dies, they avoid talking about it for months. But eventually it turns June, and it has to be decided one way or the other. Either Xander has the traditional guy fling, or that was a Jesse thing, buried with the ashes Xander had insisted they hand-vac and bury.

The day before report cards Xander approaches her. "Well okay. There might be some interest. I'm a man." He seems to be trying to insist on it, though she was always the one that didn't believe in sex making masculinity. "I have certain desires, certain needs."

Any other time of the year she would pretend to be disgusted. Now it's summer. In the summer it's a truth that's allowed to be true.

When Jesse was alive, it was eight weeks they had for each other. With him gone, Xander can't seem to make up his mind. He changes each week, give or take a few days. Willow has an analytical brain, she can't help but sort them by school clique.

There's a surfer who likes to fuck in the shower because it's more him element. There's a cokehead who seems as fragile as the mirror he keeps in a glasses container. A really campy hispanic who wears belly showing tank tops. A depressed poet who insists on fucking with the lights off so he seems more angsty. A stoic sidekick type who insist the lights stayed off so they wouldn't see his scars. Willow and Xander spend only a few days with him. The resemblance is too scary. A jock that screams like a banshee then peppers the room with homphobic diatribes and runs off. A goth who actually believed in the goddess Anne Rice; they later see him at a underground club and pretend not to know him. And lastly a demon because Xander just seemed to attract them. He had looked human at the time.

And then they're walking and talking about movies and Willow says something. She can't even remember what it is a few seconds later, but Xander replies "Well okay. There might be some interest. I'm a man. I have certain desires, certain needs."

Willow answers "uhhh! I don't wanna know!" She can't say anything else. August is over, it's time for school again.  



End file.
